En qué piensa Candice?
Sinopsis En la casa de Candice Candice: Bye Juan... Juan: Bye... Candice: Pfuuu se fue...*se enoja, destruye el collar que Juan le regalo y tambien el peluche que Santi le habia regalado hace 5 años* No...No sé...No sé cual elejir D: ... Archivo:Candice_pensando.png En la casa de Fio Fio: ......................... Alex: Fio, estas bien? Fio:..............., eh?, ai si estoy bien, simplemente estoy en ese dia pensativo que te dije Alex: ah, ok n.n En la casa de Fran Fran:............................ Arami:Fran you are ok? Fran: te sere sincero, no no lo estoy Arami: que te pasa? Fran. estoy pensando en aquella batalla que tuve contra a Alex, y ahora que me doy cuenta, alex era un vaxariuan mucho mas grande que humungosaurio, y aun asi le gane Arami: pero talvez sea obvio que le ganaste, tu eres *Fran la interrumpe* Fran: no,no me vengas con lo de que soy muy fuerte, encerio, creo que Fio quiso que Alex perdiera........ Arami: no se....pero siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo *se acerca a Fran y lo agarra del brazo y lo mira con un acara ":3"* siempre Fran: je je *se sonroja* Fran simplemente se acosto en su cama con Arami, y luego de 5 minutos Fran ya se habie dormido (creo que esa es una cama magica que hace que Fran al minimo contacto se duerma) Arami: jijiji ¨besa a Fran, se levanta de la cama abre la puerta, apaga la luz, cierra la puerta y baja la escaleras* el mejor novio que puede tener una chica Mama de Fran: donde esta mi hijo?!?!?!? Arami: durmiendo, bueno chau Mama de Fran: chau :@ Arami se va Mama de Fran: esa chica es peor que fio ._. En casa de Fio Fio: alex....... Alex: si? Fio: lo he estado pensando y........, creo que deberiamos terminar Alex: que?!, es por ese Fran, no cierto?, argh si lo encuentro juro que lo *Fio lo interrumpe* Fio: no, no es por Fran (pensando: enrealidad si es por el, pero bue..) simplemente no estoy tan enamorada de ti Alex: ::okay::, bueno.. chau :( Fio: chau...... Alex se va Fio: *suspiro*, ojala Fran me volviera a amar Casa de Santi Television: Piu, piu, piu, piu! Splish splish splish! Auch! Santi: Este juego de Spidey es genial :Q__... Television: You finished the history. Santi: SIIII! Puerta: Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Santi: Quién es el loco que aprieta tan fuerte?! Santi apaga la Station Play Trui y va a abrir la puerta... Juan: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Qué hiciste? Santi: Eh...Comi una pizza jugando a The Amazing SpiderMan por qué? Juan: RESPUESTA INCORRECTA! *lo pega* Santi: Tranquilo! Juan: VOS HICISTE ESO, NO PUEDE SER OTRO! *lo pega de nuevo* Santi: De qué hablas? Juan: LO SENTI EN SU VOZ! *lo pega de nuevo* Santi: YA BASTA! *aprieta el Omnitrix* Archivo:Toepick_AF.pngToepick: Toepick! Uno nuevo? Bah! Juan: No me asustas! En la casa de Arami Arami esta sentada en la PC, escuchando musica, cuando depronto su ventana se rompe por un grito sonico Arami: Wikipedia Twitter facebook? ???:Hola Arami.... tiempo sin vernos Arami: quien er... espera... Fio? Fio: asi es, y ahora voy a hacer algo que un amigo mio me enseño *pone su mano en la frente de Arami y sus pupilas se dilatan y luego cambian a color verde* que se supone que hiciste Fio? Arami: nada, solo un cambio de cuerpo Fio: un que?!, eso quiere decir que ahora estoy en tu cuerpo? Arami: asi es, MUAJAJAJAJA Again in the house of Santi Toepick le estaba lanzando "cosas" a Juan... Juan: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *se transforma en un Appoplexian* Archivo:Juan_Appoplexian_Mode.png Toepick le lanza a Juan Appoplexian, pero este las esquiva... Toepick: Omnitrix, dame algo correcto! Toepick aprieta el Omnitrix y... thumb|left|326pxCuatro Brazos: Cuatro Brazos!!!!!! Hmm...Original...Al ataque! Cuatro Brazos agarra a Juan y lo manda leeeejos...Donde? No sé xd Cuatro Brazos se destransforma. Santi: Voy a reflexionar sobre lo que me dijo...Que yo solo podia hacer que? Hmmm...Dijo que sintio algo en la voz de...? Candice? En la casa de Fran Fran estaba en la PC, jugando juegos (si, a los 16 años sigo jugando jueguitos xD) cuando su celular suena Celular: ai want chu bi fri! Fran: *constestando la llamada* Hola? Arami (que es enrealidad Fio en el cuerpo de Arami): hola Fran :) Fran: Hola Arami, que pasa?, Fio (que esta en el cuerpo de Arami): nada nada, solo queria que viniaras un rato al parque para darte algo Fran: ok, voy para alla Celulares: tu tut tu tut Fran sale de su habitacion y va directo al parque En la casa de Santi Santi: Ire a preguntarselo, con un poco de suerte...Hmm...Talvez... Y este fue un epi de Santi 10 sin y Fran 10: Fuerza Alienigena! Esperamos que les haya gustado (si usted existe obviamente) y...nos vemos...chau! Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Contenido de Santi 10 y Fran 10 Categoría:Contenido de Santi 10 y Fran 10 FA